


Joyride

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: Spiced to Flavor [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson decides to give Scott a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fountainxxpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fountainxxpenny/gifts).



> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Jackson/Scott Oral. I just want Jackson giving it to Scott. Bonus if you can make it happen in, on or around the Porche. Don't care if its human!Jackson or werewolf!Jackson/werewolf!Scott, just these two need to do nasty things to each other.

* * *

Jackson paused on the way to his Porsche. Scott was standing in the parking lot by himself. The sun was almost down.

"Waiting for someone McCall?" Jackson asked.

Scott groaned. It made Jackson smirk. For some reason he loved getting under Scott's skin. Scott was always on edge around Jackson; their competitions seemed to matter just as much to him.

"I just found out my mom had to stay late at the hospital, so now I have to walk home. I didn't bring my bike because we were going to go out for dinner after practice." Scott said.

"I'll give you a lift home."

Jackson blinked, shocked at what had come out of his mouth. He was sure that he meant to say 'enjoy the hike'. Scott gaped at him. Jackson shook his head; he must have been going insane. For some reason he just didn't want to leave Scott stranded there. They were pack or whatever now. That was probably the reason why he offered. Derek would have been happy that Jackson was extending an olive branch.

"I guess that'd be cool." Scott said cautiously.

Jackson shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan. He wasn't used to people saying things like 'thanks'. He definitely wasn't used to hearing Scott say it.

"Over here." Jackson said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh is that your Porsche? I thought it was the other rich kid's." Scott teased.

Jackson pushed him lightly, Scott was an idiot. Scott pushed him back. They growled at each other at the same time then busted out laughing. Jackson got embarrassed and cleared his throat. Scott tilted his head curiously but Jackson didn't say anything, just unlocked the car. He wasn't used to letting his guard down like that around people, especially people he didn't really know, which was to say basically anyone but Danny.

They tossed their bags into the back and got in. Scott looked around the car in amazement. Jackson smiled, Scott had never been in the car, sure he may have driven Derek's Camaro, but Jackson's car was in a league of its own in Beacon Hills. He revved the engine and watched Scott out of the corner of his eyes, grinned when the scent of excitement started leaking off him.

Jackson blinked and shook his head again; he'd never really noticed Scott's smell before. Derek had tried to teach both of them to use their wolf senses more but Jackson was so ingrained in using sight as his primary sense that the smell thing was still weird to him. He wondered if it was the same for Scott. He'd never ask though, that'd be too weird.

"This car is fucking amazing!" Scott said. Scott was leaning forward and running his hands along the interior.

"You should see what it's like when I'm going crazy with it," Jackson said, "You want to go for a joyride before I take you home?"

He smiled when Scott's eyes got wide. Jackson would take that as a yes. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the streets that would take them out of town, away from where the cops usually liked to pull kids over. Jackson spent so much time with his car he knew where all the patrol points were.

Jackson sniffed at the air again, Scott's scent was spiking hard in the enclosed interior and he could hear the guy's heart racing. He smiled to himself, occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't think Scott noticed at first until they made eye contact.

"Are you sniffing me?" Scott asked suddenly.

Jackson's mouth fell open; he didn't know what to say. He felt heat rush to his face; he ground the car's gears accidently while trying to shift. He didn't say anything, he just kept driving. Scott stared at him, leaned over and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked. He thought his voice might have been a little higher than normal. It was so creepy to have Scott sniffing at him.

"I've never really noticed how good you smell, I don't think I've really been this close to you before in an enclosed space." Scott said. Scott's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He glanced over and noticed Scott had turned to look out the window trying to focus on something else.

The car was suddenly very warm, too warm. He wanted to roll down his window but he knew if he did it would clear Scott's scent, a scent that was subtly changing in small increments. It was still excitement in the air but something more too. Scott shifted in the seat, turned around and grabbed his backpack from the back seat and set it over his lap.

"What do I smell like to you?" Jackson asked.

Scott's fingers gripped his backpack tighter, knuckles turning white. "I dunno, like a bonfire. You smell, smoky, warm, and… deep? Probably sounds stupid huh?" Scott asked.

"No…" Jackson said. He kind of liked that description, he thought he'd smell like cologne or soap or hair products to another werewolf. "Is that it?"

Scott didn't turn to look at him, just shifted in the seat again. "I don't know… it's difficult for me to you know, like put words to it. It's energy, burning deep; it makes my lungs warm and my throat tight when it gets inside me."

Jackson was hanging on every word that came out of Scott's mouth, it made Jackson seem special, unique. He liked it, liked that someone thought about him like that. He glanced over at Scott again, the scent coming off him had changed, excitement spiked up again, but there was that lingering other thing he couldn't identify leaking off his skin. Scott turned to look at him suddenly; the werewolf's eyes were burning faintly golden. Scott blinked a few times and they were back to their usual brown.

"Do… do you think about what I smell like?" Scott asked.

Jackson opened his mouth to make a quip about locker rooms and practice but he snapped his teeth closed before he could say something stupid. He pulled off to the side of the road and set the parking break. Scott's eyes were locked onto his.

"Yeah, I do sometimes." Jackson said, "Right now it's all I can think about."

"What's it like?" Scott whispered, voice catching at whatever he saw in Jackson's eyes.

"It's… like springtime right now, when everything's new. Like fresh cut grass and sunshine and a day spent walking through the park. There's something sweet too, I don't know. It's like honey or cinnamon." Jackson said.

Jackson watched the muscles in Scott's neck twitch as he swallowed nervously. He leaned over closing the space between them; put his face near Scott's neck and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent spiked higher and it made Jackson's mouth water. He licked his lips and Scott's body trembled at the wet sound.

"Is this ok?" Jackson asked, leaning further in, twisting his body awkwardly to nuzzle against Scott's neck.

"Y-yeah…" Scott said, he turned his face into Jackson's hair, breathed deeply as Jackson licked along Scott's neck. "Fuck… yes, it's great."

This thing that was between them, it was always changing, bitterness, resentment, rivalry, camaraderie. Those feelings, every day they became something new. Jackson wondered if this was the next step, if it was the thing that had been between them that was causing all the tension in the first place. Jackson wanted to make sure, wanted to say something to clear the air that was between them.

He looked up into Scott's eyes, started to say something but before he could Scott's hungry mouth closed over his lips. Strong hands gripped his hair and suddenly the awkward angle of his body didn't matter, the tension that had been between them in the past didn't matter. Scott's tongue darting into his mouth mattered. Jackson sucked on Scott's tongue, the other teenager moaned, the wet muscle flexing against Jackson's lips.

Scott tasted even better than he smelled, Jackson wanted more, needed more the same way he needed air and water. He forced his way into Scott's mouth, drinking down the sounds he was making as Jackson's tongue got inside. Sweet spice and warmth clouded his brain, he pushed Scott's backpack onto the floor and the movement of it forced the dark haired teen's legs further apart. It was exactly what Jackson wanted.

He abandoned Scott's mouth, nipped lightly at his throat as he felt Scott's fingers brush through his hair. Scott was making delicious needy noises; noises that Jackson didn't even know existed but never wanted to go another second without hearing over and over. This thing, it had him by the gut, twisted his stomach and he wanted more.

"Please Jackson…" Scott panted, "Please."

Jackson wasn't sure what Scott was begging for exactly but he was going to make sure that Scott got it. He needed to be the one to give it to him, whatever it was. He shifted in the seat, tried to pull one leg up under him so he could kneel across the gear shift but it was too awkward. There was too much in the way and not enough space.

"Get out of the car." Jackson said. His voice was strained. Scott's body went rigid.

"W-what?" Scott asked, he sounded alarmed.

"We need to get out of the car, need more room." Jackson said.

"Oh. I…" Scott mumbled, "I thought you were kicking me out."

Jackson gripped the front of Scott's shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He trailed one hand down over Scott's stomach, felt the hard muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt then gripped Scott's dick through the jeans the teenager was wearing. Scott made a pained noise, his hips bucked up into Jackson's hand.

"I am, but only so I can give you want you want." Jackson said.

Scott almost broke the handle of the door trying to open it and get out; Jackson would have been pissed if he hadn't almost done the same thing. They looked at each other over the top of the Porsche. Jackson had left the keys in the ignition but he didn't care, he needed Scott's mouth again.

He made his way toward the front of the car; Scott came around to meet him. They slammed into each other, the impact made Jackson's dick strain against his fly. Scott ground their hips together when Jackson bit down on his neck, gasped in pleasure, scent spiking like crazy all around him. Jackson was light headed, needed more. Scott's smell was in his blood, the wolf in him howled out its need.

Jackson got his hands around Scott's throat, felt the muscles flex under his fingers. The dark haired werewolf made a soft whimpering sound and it blew away the last bit of self-control Jackson had been clinging to. He twisted Scott's body around, slamming him down roughly onto the hood of the Porsche.

Scott grunted at the impact, arms pin wheeling in the air momentarily. Jackson gripped Scott's belt, tore it open, felt the metal of the buckle bend slightly under the strength of his wolf's need. He glanced up into Scott's eyes, grinned as they ignited with lust; Jackson knew his own eyes must have been blazing with animalistic energy too.

Jackson finally got Scott's pants open, didn't have the time or restraint needed to pull them down. He buried his face in the opening, sucking in the sweet scent, mouthing the hot flesh through the soft cotton material that was in his way. Scott made a choked noise and thrust up against Jackson's mouth.

"Fuck," Scott growled, "Please… I'm so fucking hard."

Jackson made an aggravated sound when Scott's hands pushed at his head, he growled out in warning until he realized Scott was pulling himself free of his underwear. Jackson's mind seized up in desire, animal need took over.

He lapped at the head of Scott's dick, savoring the taste of it, licked around the crown. The other beta made a high pitched whine of need. Jackson nuzzled against Scott's cock, loved the feel of the heat radiating off it. It was swollen and needy looking, felt so soft and silky, so hot against his lips. He needed more.

Scott gasped when Jackson sucked Scott's cock into his mouth. Jackson moaned around the heat, flicked his tongue along the vein on the bottom and up under the tip, pulling off to suck the sensitive skin under the bottom of the head, trapping it between his lips and tongue. Scott's hands curled in his hair, the grip was tight, tried to pull him forward to get Jackson to let Scott back into his mouth.

"Please Jackson" Scott groaned, "Please more."

Jackson loved the sound of Scott's voice, begging him to give him what he needed. Jackson lapped teasingly at the twitching heat; Scott made more frustrated and pleased noises, rubbing his cock against Jackson's lips. He finally decided to give in and suck Scott back into his mouth. It was worth it just to hear the pleased and grateful sounds coming out of Scott.

He sounded like he was enjoying what Jackson was doing even though he had no idea how to give a blowjob. He knew that he liked it wet and hard, so that's what he tried to do for Scott. He experimented trying to take Scott deeper into his throat backing off before he thought he would gag.

"Harder… please harder!" Scott begged.

Jackson moaned around the heat, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing up and down fast, tried to keep his lips tight and his teeth out of the way. Scott panted raggedly above him, the grip in his hair tightened. Scott's hips twisted and thrust up, Jackson used one hand to hold Scott steady by the base of his dick, used the other one to fumble his own pants open.

His headlights were still on, if anyone drove by there was no way they wouldn't see what was going on. He was bent over Scott's body, the boy lying on the hood of the Porsche. Jackson was standing between the headlights and sucking Scott's dick like both of their lives depended on it.

Jackson didn't care that someone might see them; he got his dick free of his pants and started fisting it wildly, tugging and pulling and moaning around Scott's cock. He felt his own saliva dropping down onto the hand that was holding Scott at the root.

"Fuck Jackson. Stop, stop I'm close." Scott said as he tried to push him off his dick.

Jackson looked up into Scott's eyes and sucked harder, working his tongue and his swollen lips faster on Scott's cock, resisting Scott's attempt to push him away. He wanted it, wanted it all. Scott made another choked grunting noise and his body seized up as he came. Jackson sucked and swallowed as much as he could but some of the fluid spilled out of his mouth and down the length of Scott's dick onto Jackson's hand.

The noises Scott was making were pooling low in Jackson's belly, setting his blood on fire. He let go of Scott's dick with his hand, kept sucking lightly as he brought the slick hand down to spread the fluid over his own straining cock.

It didn't take very long for him to fall over the edge; the thought of Scott, the scent, the taste, the feel of him was overwhelming. He grunted as his orgasm hit him, the force of it strong enough that he painted the front of his car with it by accident. He didn't care, he let Scott's dick free of his mouth, stumbled forward slightly so his knees were against his bumper. He let his head fall onto Scott's stomach.

"That was amazing." Scott said, "We need to go for more joyrides."

Jackson stood up and smirked as Scott slid off the hood of the Porsche. Scott leaned in and kissed him, moaned into Jackson's mouth and ran his tongue over Jackson's lips.

"We'll see… maybe I'll even let you drive if you know how to drive stick," Jackson said.

Scott gripped Jackson's softening dick and tugged playfully on it as he said, "I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach."

[Return to Top](https://login.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=7580444&chapter=3/#top)

 


End file.
